The Wizard and The Time Lady
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: River Song has been killing Aliens for as long as she can remember, so when the Doctor picks her up for another outing into the dense universe, she realises he knows something that could change her life forever. He knows how she dies...
1. Hello Sweetie

The Wizard and the Time Lady

**I do not own Doctor Who, if I did I would be on a remote island somewhere.**

**This is set two months before Silence of the Library. **

…

River Song walked over into the oval shaped room, her fingers running nimbly across a metal table. She slowly walked around the room until spinning around rather violently. There she was faced with the most horrendous sight she had ever seen. A Cyberman stood in front of her. It's helmet open to reveal a rotting head, only one eyeball remained in it's socket, twitching violently.

"Well look what we have here." River said, tilting her head slightly with a smirk. "A Cyberman who got out. I knew you would be here."

"You set our… ship… to self…destruct…You will be deleted!" The Cyberman raised it's arms but with in the second of it's raised our a blue bolt of energy hit it in it's face. It hits the ground.

River Song blew away the smoke from her Alpha Meson gun and put it back in to her holster. She smiled. "No one messes with me…"

River stepped over the Cyberman and walked down the hallway, she could here Metallic screams and watched as a Cyberman walked out of a door, it's head exploded and it hit the floor. River smiled.

She made her way out of the building and into the street, she flicks a switch on her Vortex Manipulator and the building behind she had just came from explodes.

"No one beats me…" She says to herself as she walks past a sign that says Natural History museum. She goes down into an alleyway and presses her Vortex Manipulator. "Here I come Venice!"

She lands in a doorway of some kind, she hit's the floor with her knees and holds her head. "What in the Nightmare Child's name was that?" She looks up to see that she is in the Tardis console room. The Doctor is stood there smiling.

"Hello Sweetie" He smiles and turns to the controls. " We've got work to do"

River stands up to see Amy and Rory at the far side of the railings smiling at her.

"I was on my holiday!" She shouts at the Doctor.

"What after just blowing up the Natural History Museum?" He throws a questionable look at her. " Yes just watched that, you must have set a quantum loop replacer in a verieatric retonal transacter, inside a metal ship!"

"I just put it into the Cyberman ship, blew a small one up and set one on delay." She smiled. " So what's the emergency"

Amy answered this one. "The Doctor says that there is a Weeping Angel on the loose."

"Oh great where a bout's is this Angel?" River said with little enthusiasm.

"The Empire State Building." Rory said, fear in his eyes.

"So what are we standing here for, we have got an adventure to do!" River shouted and with that The Doctor set to work.

….

**Hope you liked it, please R&R.**


	2. Now or Never

**I know I said this was set two months before the Library, but scrap that, it is set a while away yet.**

…

The Tardis groaned and growled as it entered the building. The door's flung open to see River step out, before stumbling back. They were on the stairway.

"Doctor, were on the stairs!" She said as she shot him a look.

Amy had a look and then nimbly stepped across to the other side of the stairway. "Easy." She said with a smile.

Rory followed on, then River helped the Doctor across before she jumped across herself.

"Anymore smart idea's Doctor?" Rory asked accusingly.

"Not yet, just give me a while and I will take you to the roof and push…" The Doctor was cut off by River firing her gun up the stairwell.

They all looked up to see a Weeping Angel about 3 stairs up.

"Amy watch it!" Said the Doctor. "You two with me, we need to get a net, a big one!"

They headed into the Tardis, but something was wrong, The Angel had moved.

"Doctor, it's moving!" Amy said. The Angel was now looking down on them from a half a stairwell away. "It's quantum thingy isn't working!"

The Doctor looked back and the Angel stopped.

"I know why." River said as she and Rory returned. "You looked into the eyes of an angel. That would theoretically mean you were the mother of an angel at one point, as it was growing inside you. Only then will the Quantum lock not work."

They all looked at River and it had gone.

"We have to find it, scrap the net!" The Doctor shouted. 

They ran up the stairs. The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on the doors while River blast any sign of movement. The floor was dead, there was no one.

"I have an idea how to catch it." River said, almost eagerly. "The only way an Angel can die is either starvation, or being killed when not in Quantum Lock, meaning Amy would have to kill it."

"No way, that is not going to happen!" Rory said, holding his wife's arm. "I won't lose you again!"

River looked into Amy's eyes. The Doctor looked at River, fear in his eyes at what she was going to do. She pulled out her gun and shot Rory.

"No!" Screamed Amy, she looked at Rory, then swung round and aimed a punch at River.

River grab her wrist and brought her close.

"He is paralysed, he wouldn't let you do this and I am not going to let him stop us, now get yourself together, you have got an angel to kill!" River shouted at her.

"River… It's behind you" Amy said fear in her eyes.

River shout round to see the Angel dead in front of her face.

The Doctor pulled them both back and scanned it.

"Amy, its now or never." The Doctor said.

River gave her the gun, grabbed Rory with the Doctor and walked into a side room. The Angel twitched, Amy held up the gun and slowly walked backwards.

"Now or never" She said to herself and the Angel started to move…


	3. I'm Sorry my Love

**This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy, big twist at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this. If I did I would not be writing it on here…**

…**..**

Amy stood there he hands shaking. The Angel tilted it's head at her and Amy was sure she saw it smile.

"I don't want to kill you, let the Doctor find you a planet where you can do know harm and live out the rest of your existence." Amy pleaded

This time Amy was sure, it smiled. The Angel launched at her, arms flailing in the air. It moved unimaginably fast causing Amy to trip and fall back.

Amy shot it and it stumbled back, so Amy shot it again, only fear in her eyes was shown. This time the Angel fell apart, before turning to dust.

"I did it… I did it… Rory!" She said, slowly turning from happy to upset over her Husband.

The Doctor and River walked out of the room they were in. The Doctor flung his arms out for a hug, but Amy just pushed past

him and ran through the door to an unconscious Rory.

"Oh baby" Amy said with a tear. "I did it… How long till he wakes up River?"

"Three, four more hours. Sorry I put it on the wrong setting." River did an apologetic smile.

"Well then Doctor, you can carry him back to the Tardis and be careful, I don't want my boy hurt." Amy said stroking Rory's hair with care.

"Lovely." The Doctor said with a lot of sarcasm. "Because I signed up for that!"

"What you mean like I singed up for killing that Angel!" Amy cockily said back.

"Touché Pond." The Doctor said picking up Rory.

…

Rory woke up with what felt like he had been hit with a hammer, no worse, it felt like Amy had punched him… He could hear the Tardis engines and River talking about Stabilizers or something but he didn't really care.

'How's Amy?' Was all that rushed through his mind.

"What happened?" Rory said as he rather slowly stood up before slipping back and falling onto a chair.

Amy ran over to him.

"Are you Ok?" She said, her eyes starting to water up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you kill the…" Before he could continue he was cut off.

"Shut up!" Amy said before grabbing his face and kissing him with the force of a Hurricane.

Her hand slipped up his T- Shirt, as his went to the small of his back.

There was a rather annoying cough that broke them apart.

"Not in here, it's not like you haven't done it anywhere else but please, not here." The Doctor said, trying not to explode.

"Whatever!" Amy said. " Your coming with me!" She grabbed Rory's hand and ran down the hallway with him, there giggling echoing through the hall.

"Young love." The Doctor said.

"Yep…" Before River said anything else, the Doctor kissed her, so passionately she almost fell over, she wrapped herself around the Doctor.

They broke apart minutes later for air.

"We could have been killed by that Angel and all you want to do is kiss me!" River said, trying and failing to act annoyed.

"Oh it couldn't kill you, your deaths not yet…" The Doctor stopped before he could say anymore.

Her eyes were wide and she stepped back out of shock. He stepped forward but she put her hands up to warn him back.

"You know how I die?" River said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor just looked solemn. River turned to face the railings.

"AARRGH!" River screamed as she spun round, Alpha Meson gun in her hand. She fired…

The Doctor stumbled back and River dropped the gun.

"I'm sorry, Doctor know please I'm sorry!" She stepped forward but he put his arms out now.

"Just go River, just go." The Doctor said weakly, falling over with the blood coming from his shirt.

"I'm sorry my love." River said before vanishing.

All was going through the Doctor's mind was 'How will I explain this to Amy and Rory.' and 'How could River do that.'

He looked down to his hands as Amy and Rory entered.

"Doctor!" Amy said and the Doctor put his hand up to keep her away.

"I'm sorry!" The Doctor shouted.

His hands started to glow a gold colour, followed by his head. He flung his head back and the gold light flung of his arms and head.

The Doctor regenerated.

…

**Hope you enjoyed this, my next story is about Jenny returning to the Eleventh Doctor, completely unrelated to this. Hope you Enjoyed this, please review. **


End file.
